This invention relates to a support apparatus for a pipeline and more particularly to a support apparatus for a pipeline which is adapted to move with movements of the pipe.
As is well known, pipelines are widely employed for the transport of various fluids and gases such as oil, waste material, and so on. There are many pipelines which exist throughout the world and many of which are located above ground.
In particular pipelines have been extensively employed in the Arctic regions for the transport of various fluids. As such, the pipelines in the Arctic regions are always above ground due to the obvious difficulty of maintaining such a line below ground in such adverse environmental conditions. A great deal of the pipelines consist of welded steel pipes which are supported off the ground by timber and oil drums. The purpose of the pipeline support is to minimize corrosion. Corrosion, both cathodic and chemical occurs most rapidly when the pipeline is in contact with the ground or water and hence the steel pipe must be supported above the ground as indicated.
Apart from the above factor is that the continuous expansion and contraction of the pipeline material causes considerable movement of the pipeline. In addition, the pipeline also moves due to the force of the liquid within the pipe. The movement of the pipeline creates havoc with the support mechanism and the destruction of supporting oil drums and timbers is a continuous problem.
Apart from the fracture or breakage of such supports due to the movement is the additional problem that wood and oil drum material are also not inert to the Arctic environment. Thus, timber rots, oil drums rust and freezing and thawing destroys these types of supports. A further problem is the destruction of such supports due to the high wind velocity which occurs in the Arctic regions. Based on such factors, there is a considerable amount of environmental pollution caused by the timber and oil drum pipe supports, apart from the fact that the continuous wear of such supports creates an unpleasant appearance. Hence these sites have to be continuously cleaned and repaired. It is sufficient to say that very little has been done to replace the pipe supports and thus a considerable amount of the pipelines remain lying on the ground where corrosion substantially reduces the effect of life of the system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved pipeline support system particularly adapted for use in the Arctic region.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved pipe line support system which is capable of moving with the pipe in any direction to thereby prevent destruction of the support system for typical conditions as above described.